


Allergic To Red

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to spice up their sex life, but Draco takes some persuading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergic To Red

Title: Allergic To Red  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: Harry wants to spice up their sex life, but Draco takes some persuading.  
Word Count: 780  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: Crossdressing, heh.  
A/N: Written for [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** , cuz she requested a crossdressing Drarry, and apparently, my muse has to do what she says. *eyeroll*  
Beta: my dearest [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Allergic to Red

~

“You want me to what?”

Harry sighed. Draco had this way of making him feel like a total and complete fool just by inserting a certain inflection in his voice. The way he was now.

“Are you under the mistaken impression that I am a girl?”

Harry scratched his head. “Of course not,” he said, hoping against hope that Draco would just drop it so they could go back to the sex they had been planning to have. “I just...” _Stop_! an inner voice, which he ignored, said. “You wanted us to try some different things in the bedroom, and this seems like it could be, I dunno, fun.”

Draco was silent, and Harry deluded himself that it was a good silence, not the gathering of the storm winds...

“You think my dressing up in that hideous red monstrosity would be fun?” Draco asked, hands on his hips. Harry tried hard not to smile at how cute he looked.

“Erm, well, I thought we could role-play, or something...”

Draco said nothing, and just when Harry thought it might be safe, he smiled. Harry knew that smile. It was the one he’d worn the last time their downstairs neighbour had been loud at two am. Draco had stomped to the kitchen, made some sort of foul smelling concoction, and within a week, a nice old woman had moved in. They’d taken the loud neighbour out in an ambulance. Harry had been suspicious, but Draco had simply shrugged and Mrs. Ellis _did_ make the best treacle tart...

“You want to role-play?”

Harry nodded. It was a trick question, he knew it was, but he really did want to see Draco in the kit he’d bought.

“What role did _you_ want to play?” Draco asked.

Harry blinked. He hadn’t quite thought that far ahead. He’d just figured he could fuck Draco in the skirt and that would be that.

“I... erm...”

Draco leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Well?”

“I hadn’t thought...”

“Clearly not,” Draco said. “That thing would clash terribly with my skin tone, plus, I’m fairly sure I’m allergic to red. However...”

Harry gulped. _Shite, here it comes_.

“...however, _you_ might not look bad in it.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I don’t think...”

Draco pursed his lips and Harry fell silent. “I think that you won’t be getting lucky tonight unless you get dressed, lover.”

Harry winced as Draco shoved the red skirt back at him.

“I’ll be waiting here.”

Shooting a helpless look at his tormentor, Harry slunk off to the bathroom. He stripped quickly, pulling the skirt up over his hips and fastening it. It was a bit big in the waist and yet very short, and as he fidgeted with it, he realized there was no way it was going to cover his bits.

_I’m going to look like an idiot._

Unable to avoid it any longer, he glanced up at himself in the mirror, blinking in shock at the image that was before him.

_Bloody hell... I’m hot_!

His legs looked a mile long, the short skirt emphasizing their shapeliness. It rode low on his hips, his treasure trail leading the eye to his abdomen and on down.

“Wow,” he muttered, figuring he didn’t need to be too worried about Draco’s reaction, if his own was anything to go by. His cock, half hard at the thought of Draco in this outfit, was now fully hard and leaking, lifting the front of it.

“I’m waiting!”

Harry grinned. Spinning to check the rear view, he whistled softly. The lower curve of his bum was all but exposed, and something about the way the skirt looked as it skimmed his arse made his cock throb harder.

“Coming,” he called.

“It better not be without me!”

Still chuckling, Harry pushed the bathroom door open, posing there for a moment before entering the bedroom.

Draco was already in bed, sheets up to his waist. He looked up from his mag as the door opened, and Harry was gratified to see his mouth fall open for a moment before it snapped shut.

“Well, well,” Draco said, his eyes kindling as he looked Harry up and down. “I think you might be on to something here, Harry.”

Harry smiled slyly as he crawled onto the bed and into Draco’s welcoming arms. They were both so aroused that it didn’t take long for either of them to come.

When Draco stopped trembling, Harry smiled softly and whispered, “So, you might consider some dressing up in the future?”

Draco pursed his lips as he cuddled closer. “I might,” he allowed. “Although, next time, make mine a Slytherin skirt.”

~


End file.
